Yami Yami no Mi (Arledge)
The Yami Yami no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a . After Blackbeard defeat, The fruit was eaten by Arledge D. Barrie and regained its powers. He still has not grown fully accustomed to his new ability just yet, since he still has a habit of using Haki, despite now being a Logia-user. Etymology * is the Japanese word for "darkness". *Yami is also a japanese term that describes a person or thing to be related to either darkness or evil. Appearance Yami Yami no Mi is round, big, purple is composed of many components such as tiny dots tears with threaded pattern. Shape and overall look almost like pineapple or a large bunch of grapes. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Arledge D. Barrie has eaten the Logia-type Devil Fruit, Yami Yami no Mi. With it, he can create a wave of darkness. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. making body could suck up everything because this is the basis of the strength of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black gas-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The Advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to make the others Logia user can no longer become intangible by transforming into their respective element. He can spread his darkness 360° around him and his enemy, which will Neutralize their Melee/Ranged attack or Devil Fruit. Weakness Arledge had stated that having a major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. The Weakness of the Fruit is its ability to feel pain is many times when receiving damage. The fruit's powers allow Arledge to become darkness, and darkness absorbs things into his body. As long as Arledge can absorb things in time, he won't be injured. If he cannot absorb in time, then he suffers injuries. The main attribute of Logia fruits is the ability to turn into and create an element, not being intangible. Most elements simply have said intangibility attached. Since darkness is gravity, the Yami Yami no Mi is the exception, but it's still clearly a logia. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Having an advantage to neutralize the Devil Fruit attacks. The main aspect of Yami Yami no Mi to absorb anything and crushed it, Then release the absorbed stuff with equal force and manipulate gravitational pull to an object or enemies. Attacks *'Black Hole': Arledge spread the darkness from his hands and absorbs anything he chooses. When absorbed, the object is saturated to a large amount of gravity and crushed. He can create black-purplish sphere from his hands, which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous darkness *'Liberation': Arledge creates a portal to release all of the destroyed stuff of what his black hole had swallowed up. Much like its counterpart Blackhole. *'Dark Spiral': The ability to manipulate gravity of the darkness to pull objects or enemies towards the user. This technique allows a target drawn will crash into each other. However, this ability makes the user vulnerable to close range. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia